Do You Know Who Your Friends Are?
by paperstarsinmyjar
Summary: Dean has ghost sickness again, and this time it's hitting him harder with more vivid images. He's suffering badly and is on the verge of going over the edge. Thankfully his very close friend, Cas has come to help him.. Or is there something about the angel that Dean has missed... Based on Yellow Fever. Destiel. Evil!Cas Tortured!Dean WARNING: Torture, Blood kink and some more
1. Chapter 1

**/I really liked scared Dean, Yellow Fever was awesome but everything to do with Dean is a lot better with a certain angel of the lord ;) So yeah, please tell me what you think, I've never written anything like this before... / **

_Oh God, why is this happening? To me? Again?_ Questions flooded through Dean's mind as he frantically scratched his crimson covered forearms. Dean was sat on the edge of a motel bed, eyes darting in all directions. This has happened before; he's gotten ghost sickness before, but this. This seems to be worse than last time…

It seems that his fears are darker; his hallucinations are getting more lifelike and threatening. So far it's been things like monsters from Purgatory and Crowley popping into his head, but it's not so bad that he can't handle it. But now he can hear his heart beating through his ears and the paper of a small bible cutting his palms. He doesn't care, that is the least of his worries, one thing that IS worrying him, is one question… What next to come?

It's been two hours since Sammy went out to try and stop this thing before it gets too much for Dean. But all Dean can do is pace and try not to let himself get carried away, but none of this has been making a difference. Despite how much he tries to shake all the horrid visions, another one always takes its place, and that one is always somehow ten times worse. He's even prayed, which has seemed to have got him nowhere. Despite this he silently tries again, closing his eyes, resting his head on the bible in hand. He prays to Cas for what feels like the millionth time, knowing that he probably won't come, again.

He almost jumps feet when he hears the fluttering of wings in the room. But he keeps his eyes shut squeezing the book tighter, so tight he can feel blood starting to seep out his cuts and onto the paper. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, he opens his eyes slowly. As he opens them, he sees Castiel standing there in front of him. He can feel his heart rate go down a little and his worries lessen the slightest. However, there was something about this that Dean couldn't shake. A feeling, that something was wrong, but he didn't care. His friend was here and he had someone to protect him.

As he lifts his head he sees Cas stride towards him, he stands up to hug him. "Dude I'm so glad you're here." Wrapping his arms around him, Dean feels the coldness of the trench coat on his skin. Maybe Cas has been outside before coming here. Squeezing his friend one more time he pulls away slightly to look at him, hands resting on his shoulders. Dean looks at him with a thankful expression, he scans Castiel's face. He's just as expressionless as usual, staring into Dean's eyes. This isn't anything different from usual but that uncomfortable feel creeps up again…

That's when he notices that Cas hasn't said a word yet, at all. Dean takes a step back, looking at Cas again. "Dude, Cas, are you alright?" Dean's heart rate increases a little more with worry. He sees his friend takes another step forward, and on instinct Dean takes one back, hitting the edge of the bed. Cas cocks his head slightly, emotionless expression still there with bright blue eyes pouring into his green ones. "Uh… Cas? Castiel?" Dean can hear his heart beating loudly, looking up at Castiel with worried eyes.

Castiel is looking down at him with a predatory look and Dean does not like it, one little bit. Slyly he goes to reach for the bible he had dropped on the bed before, eyes darting between Castiel and the book. As he reaches Cas takes another step forward. "Uh Cas? Are you going to answer me? Because you are really scaring me…" Dean stutters with a shaky, nervous laugh at the end. Castiel still has his head tilted, staring at Dean still. Dean notices that his eyes are different, cold and icy. This makes him scared even more, which is definitely the last thing he needs right now.

"Cas! Talk to me!" Dean snaps trying to keep a calm face, failing. He stands up a little straighter, feeling cornered where he's currently and goes to step to the side. But before Dean can even blink there's a tight grip on his shoulder. Dean looks frantically at it then back to Cas' face, seeing his head cocked the other way. Dean's heart is beating harder which worries him as he feels the hand on his shoulder slowly squeeze harder, Dean can feel the pain radiating from his shoulder. "Castiel. Please. Stop. You're hurting me, dude." Cas doesn't seem to be listening to him, or if he is, he's ignoring him. Dean tries to pull his arm away, but Cas' solid arm won't even budge. Dean starts to struggle trying to pull him away, heart beating hard and fast against his ribcage it aches. Dean starts shouting, pulling and tugging at him. Dean looks up at Castiel and the last thing he sees is Cas' ice blue eyes before fuzziness then just…

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean came to, his heart was beating a little steadier but was getting faster as he started to panic. Even though he was wide awake he could only see the darkness. He was blindfolded. By the uncomfortable position he could tell he was sitting in a chair, tied up of course. When he felt a gust of cold air go past him and the weary sound the feathers he moved, sitting up straight. "Cas? Cas, is that you?" Dean croaked.

He could hear the sound of slow footsteps on the wooden floor over his heart beating. Tugging helplessly at what felt like rope, Dean became tired, giving up sooner rather than later. "For fucksake Cas! Just answer me! Please!" Dean shouted into Cas' seemingly deaf ears. He heard the footsteps shift in front of him coming to a halt. Dean's breath hitched slightly. He felt the angel lean down, his cold breath on his face, they were inches apart.

"Dean." Castiel's deep, harsh voice vibrated through Dean, making him shiver. There was a few seconds of silence, except Dean's blood pumping through his veins. He's not sure on what he should do, and is about to ask helplessly again what the hell is going on, but he before he can make a sound. Suddenly, Dean feels a ghostly touch on his cheek, making him freeze in his place, Dean could hear was his own heart pounding against his chest. It takes most of his strength to not bend over in pain.

Dean could hear his own breath shaking; he could feel the hand, barely touching his skin, slid to caress under his jaw. He weakly tilted his head back, trying to come away from the eerie touch. Cas didn't seem to mind his pulling away as his grip was still so featherlike it was creepy. Dean's mind was going crazy with all the questions and worry, but he was too afraid to speak up, his voice would probably break. He felt shivers go down his spine as he felt Cas' unnervingly soft hand slid further down to the collar of his t-shirt. He could feel his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down before his heart gives out. Dean hadn't noticed it before but he could actually hear Cas' low breath in front of him. But still in was even more unnerving that Dean couldn't see what was going on.

Everything happened so quick Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly, his shirt was ripped and the cold air was biting at his skin and his blindfold fell of round his neck and he was hit but the lightness of the room. His vision was slightly blurred still. He saw a lot a blurred shapes and colours, then his vision was fixed onto Cas' form. His eyes straining to focus, he could see that Cas had stepped back. He shook his head to get his head together.

His vision finally focuses and he sees Cas more clearly, but somehow it unnerves him even more. The room is dimly lit and there is a mess of book pages, paper, glass and other things all over the floor. It's like tornado had gone through the room. Of course that wasn't the case. No. It was far much worse and dangerous, an angel. In a dirty trench coat and stood there head cocked to the side, starring back at him. What made Dean's blood run cold was the smile that was edged onto Castiel's lips. Dean's chest was heaving from his heavy breathing, not losing his eye contact with Cas. "Castiel?" Dean whispered so quietly he didn't think Cas heard. However, Castiel cocked his head up straight; it was so mechanical it made Dean cringe.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel's voice cracked the silent eerie atmosphere that had lasted for so long. His head was spinning; his vision was blurred except Castiel who was crystal clear. He leans forward in his chair, when he speaks he can hear it crack. "Cas, what's gotten into you? Are you hurt? Please, Cas just let me go…" Dean speaks quietly. He can see Cas' blue eyes darken slightly. This could either go one way, or another… Dean thought, just as Castiel stepped forward. Dean leaned back as he came closer, silent steps. Castiel stopped, inches away from Dean. Dean saw him open his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Then suddenly Cas moved so quickly Dean didn't have time to react. Before Dean knew it Castiel was on his lap and inches away from his face, staring at him predatorily. He could feel his heart beat furiously against his chest, making Dean pull a pained expression. This seemed to intrigue Castiel, as he tilted his head a little, not losing the eye contact. Dean felt as though his soul was being sucked out by Castiel's dark blue eyes, draining him of any energy he had. Cas leaned in; he felt the iciness of Cas' lips as they brushed against his. Dean's heart was pumping so hard. He held his breath and froze, head pounding; his eyes were wide as Castiel pressed his lips against his.

Cas has placed his hands over Dean's chilling them. Dean tried to pull away but Castiel was a lot stronger. What's going on? This IS Cas, right? Questions were burning through his head as Cas assaulted his lips. But that wasn't what scared Dean the most. No. It was the fact he liked it a little. He tried to speak but every time he started to voice something, it would be muffled by Cas' lips. Dean tried to pull against his restraints, keeping him down. This was wrong.

Cas had moved a hand onto his chest and Dean remembered his shirt was ripped when he felt the wickedly icy hand touch his chest. The rough hand slid up to his neck, holding him in place as Dean felt Castiel's surprisingly warm tongue skim his lips. This was VERY bad. He went to pull back but Castiel's grip was too strong. Panicking, Dean went to tell Cas to stop, but this was a very stupid idea. The split second he unlocked his lips, Cas' wet warm tongue wasted no time in pursuit. The contrast between the coldness of Cas' lips and the warmth of Cas' tongue was sending Dean's senses crazy. Castiel's tongue explored every millimetre of his mouth, and there was nothing Dean could do to stop it.

His heart was ripping him up from the inside out that he decided he wasn't going to add to that anymore and let his body go limp. Dean's heart was beating hard against his chest but it didn't seem to be on his mind at the moment. Castiel was on his mind; Cas' mouth all over his, holding Dean in place and chilling his chest with his bitter hand. The next thing Dean knew was he unconsciously bucked his lips up against Castiel's. What the hell am I doing? However, no matter what his mind was telling him, his body seemed to be acting on its own. He started to slide his tongue against Castiel's and let the slightest moan escape his lips at the contrasting temperatures of the angel on top of him.

This is so, so wrong… He mind was telling him in so many ways, to stop what he's doing. However, his body had other ideas; he leaned forward into the icy touch and responded harshly with him mouth against Cas'. Dean was getting goose bumps from the frosty hand that was tracing patterns on his heaving chest. Dean clenched his hands on the chair arms, digging his nails into the wood, as if trying to stop himself from losing his mind completely. He could taste the bitterness of Castiel's mouth; it was almost sinful how much he liked it.

Pain suddenly irrupted from his chest; Dean opened his eyes and glanced down. Cas was digging his nails into Dean's torso agonizingly deep. Dean groaned in pain against Castiel's lips. His hands flexed, trying to tug at the restraints around his wrists. "Ca-… Sto-….. Plea-!" Dean tried to plead Cas to stop but every time he said anything, it would be ignored and muffled by those immoral lips. He continued to mercilessly drag his daggers down ripping the paper I called my skin.

The pain came over Dean in waves as he wiggled to get away. Cas was still attacking his lips, unfazed by Dean's struggles. Dean couldn't stop the growl that creeps up his throat. This seemed to have caught Castiel's attention as he pulls away, their lips still connected by the string of mixed saliva. Dean's breath was heavy and he looks up at Cas to see the angel's eyes had darkened into a midnight blue. The shivers down his spine was nothing compared to the painful squeezing pain in his chest as he looks up at the dark angel above him through heavy lidded eyes.

A flash of a smirk spread across the angel's face and a glint sparkled in those dangerous eyes that made me hold his breath, awaiting his next line of torture; however the nails that had carved his flesh and cessed in movement, just lying there as if they were set in stone, heavy on his chest. "Ca-?" Before Dean could finish the single word a lump formed in his throat as Cas 'lovingly' shhed him, he gently placing a single cold finger onto Dean's violated lips.


End file.
